


Riding In Cars With Boys

by A_M_Kelley



Series: A Quick One [35]
Category: IT (Movies - Muschietti), IT - Stephen King
Genre: Angst, Car Sex, Explicit Sexual Content, Friends With Benefits, M/M, One Shot, Oral Sex, Plot! Plot! What is Plot?!, Riding, Rimming, Secret Relationship, This is just supposed to be porn, but it's also weirdly angsty, idk man
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-06
Updated: 2020-04-06
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:36:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 997
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23476309
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/A_M_Kelley/pseuds/A_M_Kelley
Summary: If you've seen the title and read the tags you know what this story is all about.
Relationships: Victor Criss/Reginald "Belch" Huggins
Series: A Quick One [35]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/15961
Comments: 9
Kudos: 41





	Riding In Cars With Boys

**Author's Note:**

> And now for something completely different because I need more fic with Belch.

There's a certain joy Vic gets from riding around in Belch's car. It could be the thrill he gets when the whole gang piles into the muscle car to go and smash some mailboxes with a bat or doing drive bys with eggs and water balloons on poor unsuspecting bastards unfortunate enough to be walking down the street. Perhaps it's just the fact that Vic doesn't have a car of his own yet and he appreciates the privilege of being a passenger. These would all be brilliant guesses and, while they bring him some rudimentary form of perverted happiness, Victor knows the true reason he loves going for rides in Belch's car.

It's days like today, when Vic gets in a particular mood and calls up Belch to ask if they can go cruising; just the two of them. Belch always agrees, of course, and before Vic can even finish putting his shoes on, Belch is already outside idling by the curb. Which is ironic, considering Belch is nearly always running late for everything else in his life. But Belch has good reason to be so punctual, and both of them have to suppress the urge to smirk as Vic climbs into the car.

These rides always start out the same. They drive around downtown, yelling obscenities at pedestrians, until either one or both of them gets bored. After that, it doesn't take long for Vic to unbuckle his seatbelt and maneuver around until he's bent over the middle console with his face in Belch's lap. They've grown so accustomed to this routine of theirs that Belch doesn't even flinch when Victor pulls his cock out and starts blowing him in broad daylight, in the middle of downtown, while Belch is _still_ driving.

Belch usually takes a hand off the steering wheel to tangle it in Victor's short blonde hair and push his head down. The adrenaline of getting head while he drives along with Vic's mouth enclosing around his cock is enough to get Belch hard in no time. And sometimes it'll just be this. Vic will suck Belch's cock as they drive around town aimlessly with the rest of the general public none the wiser as to what they're doing. It's exciting to feel the breeze billowing all around them as the rest of the world keeps turning.

But other times, and these are truly the ones they both love most, they'll make their way to some random back road that leads to the junkyard or the barrens or even the countryside and they'll park somewhere discreet so as not to get caught. On these occasions, Vic does more than just suck Belch's cock. It's the only time they have any real privacy and it brings out the most in them.

If it's a really secluded area, they'll hop out of the car and Belch will bend Vic over the hood of it. He'll pull Victor's pants down around his ankles and shove his face in between the blonde boy's cheeks. Belch eats him out all while Vic tries to clutch at the smooth metal of Belch's car with sweaty palms. Other times they'll fool around in the front seat if they're feeling a little lazy; making out and touching each other. But their favorite thing to do, by far, is climb into the backseat which usually consists of all of the above with an added twist.

They'll take turns blowing each other; Victor with his lips wrapped around the girth of Belch's cock as he gags on it and Belch lapping at Vic's pink little hole like he's trying to devour him. Belch will even surprise the blonde by sliding a finger or two inside him. And once they're both worked up and ready, Belch will sit back against the seat as Victor straddles his lap. Every once in a while Vic will lay down across the backseat and spread his thighs for Belch, but there was something far more gratifying and exciting about riding Belch. Possibly something to do with _going for a ride_ just to end up riding his friend's cock instead.

And Vic loves going for rides, casually or otherwise.

He loves the sensation of sinking down onto Belch's dick slowly, feeling every inch spreading him open and pushing his insides apart. In this position, Vic can hold onto Belch's shoulders and rest his forehead against the other boy's. He can kiss Belch to muffle his whimpers and moans of both discomfort and pleasure as he becomes fully impaled on the bigger boy's thick cock. It's only from this position that Belch can feel just how much Victor's thighs tremble as he's breached and filled.

The amount of control Vic has, in a situation he wouldn't have it in otherwise, when he rides Belch's lap is also an added bonus. He controls how fast he wants to go, how hard, and how long he wants it to last and Belch is ultimately at his mercy for when he gets to come. It's one of the very few moments in his life where he has control and Belch lets him have it. Not that Belch ever puts up much fuss either way because Vic is beautiful like this. He's like an unchained animal; wild and free.

The way he writhes and works his hips against Belch's thighs; undulating and grinding roughly on his cock like he just can't get enough. How Vic pants and exerts himself when he gets a little too overzealous. The glorious expression of ecstasy when Vic's mouth falls open as he rides them both to orgasm. They're panting so much by the end of it that if the windows were rolled up they'd be fogged over by now. But the breeze caresses their overheated bodies and they hold onto each other tightly as the aftershocks of their momentary euphoria ebbs through them.

And it's then, and only then, when Vic knows what it means to experience true bliss.


End file.
